


My Knight in Rad Shades

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of Dave Strider x Reader oneshots





	My Knight in Rad Shades

**Author's Note:**

> f/n= first name  
> l/n= last name  
> h/c= hair color

You rushed down the street. You couldn’t believe that you were late for work  _ again _ ! Your manager would have your head if you couldn’t start getting to work on time. It didn’t help that your stupid car had broken down, and that your alarm clock had gone off half an hour late, and that your apartment’s water heater wasn’t fixed yet either. All in all, it had been a pretty cruddy day so far, and it was only eight in the morning.

As you ran down the sidewalk to your waitress job at the local diner, you could feel a crisp breeze nip at your nose, and run through your tousled h/c locks.

You turned the corner, and heard a yell, as a boy on a skateboard ran right into you. You fell over backwards. He fell off the board, and it rolled into the alley between buildings. His aviators clattered to the cement, and he groped around with a hand over his eyes, searching for them. You spotted them a couple of feet away, and handed them to him. He put them on faster than you had seen anyone put on glasses before.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, helping him up, “I was late, and I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“Nah, it’s my fault,” he replied, brushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. “I suck at the board, probably should practice somewhere other than main street.”

He walked into the alley to grab the board. You followed him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” you asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. The name’s Strider, by the way, Dave Strider.” He bent to pick up the runaway skateboard. You noticed it was painted red, and covered in gears and flames.

“I’m f/n l/n.” You reply. “Cool board.”

“Thanks, I got it custom. A Christmas gift from my bro. Didn’t you say you were late for work?”

“Oh, that’s right! Thanks for reminding me!”

“Well, where do you work? I’ll walk you.”

“Roller Derby Diner. It’s a couple of blocks away from here.”

“Seriously?” he asked, “I love that joint. It’s legit.”

“Yeah, I’ve only worked there about a week, so I’ve gotta be on time. This is going to be my third day late already!”

“Don’t worry about it, they know me there. I’ll vouch for you.”

The two of you jogged the last few blocks to your work. When you got in there, your manager gave you a look, but Dave interrupted and spoke to her a few minutes. She didn’t look happy, but she didn’t bring up your lateness, at least.

You went behind the counter, and Dave hopped up on one of the barstools. You went to take his order. 

“Alright, f/n, one apple float please.”

“An apple float?”

“Yeah. It’s like a root beer float, but with apple juice instead of root beer. Stuff’s delicious. It’s like the mouth watering love child of Johnny Appleseed and Ben and Jerry.”

You chuckled at this, as you wrote it down.

“One apple float coming right up. Anything else?”

“Nah, that’s it.”

You scooped his ice cream into one of the shake glasses, and poured the apple juice over it. You wished you had been able to talk to him more, but as you handed him the glass, more people came in, and you were busy for the next while. When you turned around he was gone.

You went over to wipe off his spot at the counter, and collect his tip. With the five dollar bill was a piece of paper with a number and the words ‘text me’ scrawled on it in red pen.

You tucked the note into your apron pocket, and finished the rest of your shift with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions about oneshots you'd like to see!


End file.
